


An Emperor's Path of Roses

by HeartbeatDivinity



Series: The Future [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Edelgard and Camilla have traumas concerning siblings, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Kana is female despite Corrin being female as well because I say so, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, They're important but not spoilers, read the notes, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbeatDivinity/pseuds/HeartbeatDivinity
Summary: All of Edelgard's life transpired in red.Red, fot the Adrestian Empire's colors. The blood spilled in its history. The blood of her deceased siblings, tortured and sacrificed. The red pouring from her body, altered and mangled. The red giving way to white. The blood spilled by her in a war against her past, against the ones who imposed the white of her hair and gloves.It was only after Byleth came into her life that she learned of blues, blacks, greys, and yellows, and most importantly: the value of white.But now, a new color might teach her new paths, new ways to see the world she was creating, and new meanings, new feelings for the sound of a pulse:purple.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Charlotte/Marx | Xander, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Elise/Odin (Fire Emblem), Felicia/Leon | Leo, Luna | Selena/Silas, Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor
Series: The Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599727
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bergamot (madocallie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madocallie/gifts), [KazueEmiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/gifts).



> All content referring to Edelgard's siblings (from names to personalities and more) is based on "cutting down the family tree" by bergamot (madocallie). Although this can be read on its own, I recommend reading her work first, as it is a fantastical one and ultimately the reason this work came to be. I repeat, these siblings are *not* my creation, but rather something I was given permission to flesh out.
> 
> Also, special thanks to KazueEmiko for her constant support and reviews of the initial material.
> 
> Apologies in advance if there are any mistakes. Enjoy!

“Hmph…” Byleth moaned, shifting under the sheets. Upon feeling the space next to her empty, and slightly cool, she raised her upper body and focused her sleep-ridden sight.

She saw Edelgard sitting on a rather simple stool, drinking from a half-empty glass of wine. Her white haired cascaded down her back, over a burgundy shrug Edelgard had put on top of her lilac long-sleeved sleeping gown.

A lonely pair of candles lighted the scene, and Byleth assumed Edelgard didn’t want to disturb her sleep. She focused a bit more, willing the remnants of sleep away, and flicked her wrist. Several candles lit up at once, illuminating the room quite nicely. Byleth wasn’t sure of how much had Edelgard been sitting there in almost total darkness, and she knew her wife had a quite prominent discomfort of dark places. What preoccupied her wife must be have been torturing her if that meant she willingly left the space so poorly lit.

A tiny, resigned chuckle left the white-haired, “So I still woke you up despite my best attempts at being quiet… I’m sorry, my love.”

“Nonsense,” replied Byleth’s croaky voice, standing up from the bed and walking towards her wife, “I’d stay awake for days for your sake. What has you out of the bed at such hours? What’s the matter?”

Byleth squeezed the Emperor’s shoulder, and then went to retrieve a stool for herself. After she was seated, she took the companion to Edelgard’s wine glass and served herself, pouring a bit more into Edelgard’s glass right after.

“Hmmm… Nothing escapes you, my teacher. Indeed there’s something troubling me. It’s not important, but since you had the kindness to refill my glass, I don’t see why not spill the beans.”

They clank their glasses together, no special reason other than amenity. Byleth smirked in the way only she could. All the innocence of a rabbit, mixed with the slyness of an old fox.  
“Right you are, my dearest.”

“This is my first diplomatic journey as Emperor, and also my first diplomatic journey as Emperor of Fódlan, to a faraway continent. That per se is not the problem, although I admit it makes me slightly nervous. The problem is…” Edelgard eyed her surroundings and vaguely gestured to them glass in hand, “That the amount of water outside is wrecking my nerves. This is nothing like the sweet swimming lessons you would give me at the Academy.”

Byleth could only nod. Practice the basics of swimming in the relatively small pond of Garreg Mach with your girlfriend was vastly different to being on a ship in the middle of an ocean, on the way to be received by another royal, with your wife.

“The chances of this vessel sinking are nonexistent in this journey, El. The crew is highly skilled and the sea is tranquil. The ship’s patroness will look over us, as well. But even if all else failed, she won’t.”

Byleth wasn’t necessarily one to believe in guardian angels and such, but she liked to think her father and mother were watching over her in some way. For Edelgard it was slightly different. Her siblings were at the very forefront of her memories and in more than one occasion had the royal mentioned they were what drove her to keep moving forward, and she wanted them to be at peace.

“It’s a good thing our navy was left untouched and expanded thanks to the addition of the ships of Faerghus.” Edelgard responded, and then sighed, “You’re right, as always. The _Adelaide_ will keep us safe.”

Edelgard had taken up the opportunity of renaming the recently expanded float in memory of her siblings. Most were merchant ships, since the Adrestian Empire had no need for warships except for the few that were used to subdue Brigid long ago. However, the merchant ships could be modified into warships if the necessity ever arose. A float of 10 ships was not to be ignored.

The ship they were on was solely for the use of the Emperor and Empress, named after Edelgard’s most beloved sister.

“ _H.I.M.S. Adelaide_. She’d giggle if she saw it.” The lilac-eyed let out another, sadder chuckle.

It was a more than appropriate name. Her sister protected and loved her up until her last moments. And now she protected her from the vast ocean that terrified her. Its construction was a complex one. The ship was ornate, with gentle curves and animals carved into the handrails (with a preference towards owls, Adelaide’s favorite animal), cabin walls and other rooms. It seemed delicate on the outside, due to its stylized shape, but the ship was in reality the strongest and solidest of the fleet. Special measures were taken, both magically and not, to ensure Edelgard and Byleth’s safety.

In fact, all ships had special features, given to them according to the name they had.

The _Leonard_ was a twin ship to the _Adelaide_ , and her second ship in case the _Adelaide_ sunk. Although it also served as the Empress' main ship, while the _Adelaide_ was the Emperor's. The only difference between the two was the figurehead carved into the bow.

The _Stefan_ , similarly to the previous two, served as transport for other members of the government, such as Edelgard's ministers and their families if the situation required it. Its inner design was made to be graceful and ornate, not paying less attention to security.

The _Gisela_ had a special waterproof chamber that ensured the well of books, scrolls and tomes, and other valuable items (mostly from the island nation of Morfis), that could also be used as an emergency room and storage in case the ship sank or burned thanks to a strong floatation spell.

The _Clarimonde_ held stables for pegasi, wyverns and horses that doubled as the largest storage space among the fleet’s ships, and had the ability to house advanced anti-airborne armory.

The _Roth_ had a fully-equipped war room and intelligence center. It was Hubert's favorite.

The _Brigitta_ was built to be the fastest of the fleet, as it was meant to be a tender ship to aid others in peril and deliver provisions.

The _Frederick_ had a fortified bow and hull, special for tackling ships directly, and secret cannon hidden inside the figurehead.

The _Wallace_ was an exploration ship. Meant to travel long distances, as well as navigating quickly in case hostilities were present. In times of war, it would serve to spy on enemy forces from the sea.

The _Hannelore_ , by far the smallest of the fleet, was made solely with the purpose of being maneuverable and silent, special for sneaking into enemy waters without being detected.

Each ship had a distinctive figurehead as well. Edelgard allowed no one to intervene into the designing of each. Gold and wood were used to make each one. The golden effigies representing qualities of almost all the Hresvelg children were masterpieces of both woodcarving and goldsmithing. At the end of their placement, Edelgard gathered all her willpower to not release the single tear that menaced to escape her eye.

The _Adelaide_ had an owl with its wings spread, and slightly curved at their ends, as if embracing an invisible figure, her love for teaching and caring nature clearly visible.

The _Leonard_ sported a pouncing lion, strong and defensive, with its golden locks resembling its patron’s.

The _Stefan_ , a majestic stag with expansive antlers, a symbol of the pride and nobility her brother flaunted.

The _Gisela_ ’s figurehead was a bear, teeth showing, symbolizing its patroness’ love of solitude and dislike of being bothered, and voracious hunger for books and their knowledge.

The _Clarimonde_ , of course, had a pegasus carved into its bow, with wings spread wide and ready, as riding was her absolute adoration. A small medallion carved into the pegasus’ forehead displayed a tiny dancer, frozen in a waltz for eternity. It was indistinguishable unless you got close to the figurehead.

The _Roth_ ’s was trickier, as it was a maiden carefully holding a pair of mouses (one for Roth, and one for Brigitta) standing on their hind legs, looking out curiously. As much as Edelgard detested rodents, it was the animal that suited the young boy best, as he was shy, observant, and highly skilled at hiding, yet he was curious about many things.

The _Brigitta_ ’s figurehead, a pair of otters (one for her, and one for Roth) surrounded by gushes of water, as if they were flowing as freely as the liquid. Otters were a symbol of joy, playfulness, and adventure, so very like the most active of the Hresvelg daughters.

The _Frederick_ ’s, loyal to its patron’s personality, was a bull, unrelenting, stubborn, bossy, proud, but tame with its caretakers.

The _Wallace_ sported an eagle, wings folded as if it were zooming in on its prey. His acute intuition and sensitivity with his surroundings made him as avid as an eagle.

The _Hannelore_ , an unicorn symbolizing innocence and childhood, was the hardest to make a reality. By the time Edelgard got to Roth’s design, she was emotionally drained. Her brothers and sisters deserved to see this by themselves, choose their figureheads by themselves. Hannelore had her whole life in front of her, a full life taken away so ruthlessly, so beastly…

“I see you’re rereading the letter,” Byleth interrupted Edelgard’s prolonged mental tirade and changed the topic as she picked up the document she’d just noticed and reread a couple lines herself.

Edelgard recomposed, taking a healthy sip of her wine, “Yes, I wanted to double-check who would be the one to receive us at the port once we arrive.”

Byleth imitated her, “A royal retainer, wasn’t it?”

The youngest nodded, “Two retainers, actually. They’ve assured us we’ll be in good hands with them and the small contingent they’ve assembled to guard us. Although I think insisting on Felix was rude of Hubert to demand. I know I’m safe with you.”

“I’m actually surprised he isn’t here himself.” Byleth laughed. Edelgard had left a triumvirate consisting of Hubert, Lysithea and Ferdinand to lead the Empire in her absence, meaning he couldn’t pop Edelgard’s peace bubble. It was still four days until their arrival at the port, plenty of time to rest, “Felix is fine, and he at least knows the concept of having fun…Even if his definition involves stabbing.”

Edelgard tried to keep a neutral expression and took a gulp of wine, but midway through the act her façade broke down and she let out a snort, accompanied by wine spilling from her mouth and then followed by a short burst of laughter. As soon as it faded, however, she retracted into herself in clear embarrassment at the spectacle she’d just given.

“Do not ever tell what just happened to anybody.” The white-haired said in-between giggles, still covering her face.

“And end in the doghouse for who knows how long? No, thank you. Your secret is safe with me, my Emperor.” Byleth smirked and checked on the content of her glass. She drank the remnants, and so did Edelgard once she calmed down.

In silent agreement they both stood up, and made their way to the bed. In the silence, they could hear the occasional creaking of wood.

The Adrestian royal dedicated one last look at the portrait hanging on the far wall of the cabin: a recreation of the much bigger portrait of her eldest sister that was hanging in the Throne Room, back at the Imperial Palace in Enbarr.

_I hope I’m doing well, Addy._

Once in bed, Byleth flicked her wrist and all candles blew out. In the sudden darkness, they adjusted their bodies so they could comfortably embrace each other. Byleth caressed her beloved’s white tresses, since Edelgard used her shoulder and part of her chest as pillow. The younger woman snuggled closer to her former professor.

“Say, beloved…” the Emperor began in a shushed voice, not to disturb the sleepiness that was slowly returning to them.

“Mm-yes?”

Well, slowly returning to her. Byleth could fall asleep pretty much anywhere, anytime, as proven by her five year-long hibernation to recover from the Immaculate One’s strike.

“How far can you swim?” asked the youngest.

“Haven’t… Mmm…” a yawn, “…measured that… Why?”

“Well…” Edelgard began, but a light snore from Byleth indicated her that her wife was already asleep. Then she continued, although in a low whisper, “because I’m sure you would swim entire seas for me, just as I’d cross a thousand flames for you…”

As if on cue, the white-haired Emperor felt her eyelids going heavier by the second.

She fell asleep, and not a single nightmare or night terror dared disturb her, as she was in the arms of her beloved, and under the watch of her sister.

_**The next morning…** _

“Rise and shine!” Annette chirped gleefully as she spotted Edelgard and Byleth arriving to the table where breakfast was served.

Beside her, a gloomy Felix murmured, “Rise and shine my behind,” earning him an elbow to the ribs from his wife.

“Good morning to you as well, Annette, Felix.” Edelgard greeted in a monotone.

“Good morning. Annette, how many mugs of coffee has Felix had already?” Byleth asked. She knew her cub, the man wouldn’t be in any nicer of a mood until the second mug. Third if he got out of bed with the wrong foot.

Annette sighed in a tone that could only mean clearly not enough.

Meanwhile, Edelgard poured her tea in a cup and then some on Byleth’s. A single cube of sugar on both, and she revolved. At the first sip, her face lit up.

“Say, have we everything we need for the winter?” she asked, and the monotone in which she had been speaking receded completely, leaving way for Edelgard’s deep, template voice in the timbre they all recognized was excitement from their time in the academy.

It became rather well-known during those times that Edelgard wasn’t entirely nice before her early morning tea, which, according to her, shook sleep away.

“I believe so, yes. They informed us the winter wasn’t as crude as that in Faerghus, so we took a couple layers out of our baggage. But there shouldn’t be any issue. I’m excited! Aren’t you, Felix?” the redhead was practically squirming in her seat in excitement.

The swordsman, who at that point had already helped himself a new mug of coffee, was already lowering his guard.

“I am. They better give me someone good to spar with.” He commented, short and concise.

Edelgard put her tea cup down just as her half grabbed hers to take a sip, and began grabbing some pieces of pastry and the cream cheese, “We’ll see about that, Felix. While I’m also curious about our new acquaintances’ abilities, we must not forget the actual objective of this journey.”

Byleth, on her side, took some fruits including a couple bananas, and handfuls of strawberries and blueberries. She began slicing them as Edelgard gave a monologue about how this visit could be beneficial for the Adresto-Fódlan Empire.

By the time she was done and reaching for the yoghurt, Annette was jumping in her seat, and Felix was smiling.

“El, what did you just tell them?” Byleth finally began serving the yoghurt, and realized her wife had already devoured 4 croissants with cream cheese and a full glass of orange juice. Not bad.

The morning tea also ‘activated her high metabolism’.

“I promised I’d get Felix a sparring partner and Annette a songstress for them to entertain themselves during our stay if they promised to behave.”

Byleth nodded. A fair deal.

“And you’re sure they will acquiesce?”

Edelgard let out an amused guffaw, “I’ve read quite a bit about the place we’re going to. They share many of the Empire’s customs.”

“Well,” expressed Byleth, “Kingdom of Nohr, there we go.”


	2. Life at Sea

Byleth leaned over the railing of the ship’s main deck, observing the landscape before her. The blue sky was devoid of any clouds, and the wind ruffled the loose sleeves of her white blouse.

A small flock of seagulls called the former mercenary’s attention as they passed the ship, going in the opposite direction that they were headed to.

Byleth turned around and noticed Edelgard was standing right behind her, apprehensive and dubitative. She extended the snow-haired woman a hand, “Come, you won’t fall over. I promise.”

Edelgard took the proffered hand and approached the railing cautiously. Once her hand made contact with the hard wood, Byleth circled her waist with her free arm while the other gripped the handrail firmly.

“Thank you, my teacher. The view is rather nice.” Admitted the Emperor, contemplating how the shades of blue that comprised sky and sea. Being surrounded by close friends, she didn’t worry that much about appearances.

“Not as nice as you, my Emperor.” Byleth couldn’t help herself. At her wife’s blushing, she subtly nuzzled against her.

Edelgard wore a rather simple burgundy gown; much similar to those Dorothea would wear, minus the deep necklines. The flounces of her long sleeves and their golden trims covered the entirety of her arms. Her hands were covered by a pair of black short gloves, a gift from Leonie.

Edelgard’s hair, styled in the way she favored in their academy days, swayed with the sea breeze. Her war crown was replaced with a simpler tiara she didn’t bother wearing today. After all, they were in the middle of an ocean, and Hubert wasn’t there to drone about how imposing she had to look at all times.

Edelgard sighed with content, for once ignoring the enormous quantities of water below them. Until…

“Today’s breakfast came and went a bit too quietly, don’t you think?” Byleth stopped her nuzzling to make the question, facial expression quizzical.

“Ugh,” groaned the younger woman, “As long as you don’t ask Dorothea why they didn’t show up for breakfast. Knowing her like we do, she might say just about any sordid thing.”

Byleth was about to agree when, as if on cue, the door that led to the inner gallery where they had breakfast half an hour ago swung open, revealing a radiant songstress and sky knight.

Turning to see the incomers (Edelgard gripping on the handrail for dear life, now that her attention was split), both Byleth and Edelgard realized in a half second why it had taken so long for the two to come up.

Dorothea was smiling from ear to ear, “Why, hello, early birdies.”

Ingrid, on her side, was desperately tugging at her collar. Once she seemingly achieved whatever it was she wanted to do, she greeted as well, “Good morning, Your Majesties.”

Before the Hresvelg had a chance to reproach the brunette, Byleth tugged at her midsection, signaling to let go of the handrail, and so she did. Keeping her close, Byleth led them both away from the railing, and closer to the other couple.

Once the distance was closed, Edelgard raised an accusatory eyebrow, “Seriously, Dorothea, one would think you’d at least try to cover it up.”

The songstress’ head tilted in puzzlement, “Huh? Cover what?” After a minimal moment, it dawned on her. Dorothea pointed at her own neck nonchalantly, “This? Come on, Edie, by now you should know by heart how I am, especially with this dashing knight present.” She concluded, and went back to her wife’s side.

The blonde sky knight, resigned, could only sigh as she lazily nodded, “It was her idea, and I won’t be the one to refuse her.”

Byleth held back a chuckle, knowing full well Edelgard would make her her next target. Instead, she asked, “Well, that solves the mystery with you two, but what about Ignatz and Marianne?”

“They haven’t come up?” Ingrid inquired, “I thought Ignatz had mentioned he wanted to make as many paintings of this side of the sea as possible.”

“He did,” Edelgard responded, “We thought they’d be with us at breakfast this morning.”

“We’re here!” Ignatz template timbre came from the door’s direction just as it once again swung open to reveal the young artist and healer, “Apologies, Marianne wasn’t feeling too well. Good morning, Your Majesties,” he bowed down, quietly followed by Marianne.

“Good morning to you as well,” Edelgard and Byleth chorused. A look of appreciation went between them before they directed their attention back to topic.

Dorothea approached to Marianne’s side, and placing a hand on her shoulder, she asked, concerned, “Are you feeling unwell still, Marie?”

Marianne shook her head and waved her hand dismissively before giving Dorothea’s own hand a light squeeze, “No, no, it was just a bout of nausea, it’s all. I’m perfectly fine now. It must have been the movement of the ship. I’m still not used to it.”

The Hresvelg shook her head, “Neither am I. Good to know you’re well now.” She gestured to the other two couples, “Have you all had breakfast yet?”

“It’s being served as we speak.” Ingrid responded, “Dorothea woke up with quite the appetite.”

Several pairs of eyebrows, excluding Dorothea’s own, went up, and the Sky Knight’s face grew as red as the Adrestian Empire’s coat of arms.

“I-I didn’t mean anything like that!”

* * *

The hours went by after the second breakfast.

The four couples occupied the expansive balcony-like space of the _Adelaide_ ’s deck.

Ignatz peered over his shoulder to see how Marianne was doing with her first painting. He’d figured a maritime scene would be nice for her. His own was nearly done by now and the young artist was considering starting another painting.

Felix and Ingrid had practically salivated at the idea of sparring while at sea, and took their practice weapons out. The rocking of the ship presented them a new challenge that neither was going to pass up. Their wives, Annette and Dorothea hummed happily, taking the opportunity of being surrounded by the sea to write songs about immensity and love and depth, adding comments about how poetic it all was.

Felix and Ingrid would never admit it, but they were trying their best to synchronize the swings of their sword and lance to the tune their beloveds were murmuring. Annette and Dorothea, however, saw right through them, but agreed to keep their sweet little secret.

Byleth and Edelgard had settled for reading; a novel for Byleth, and a book on famous military figures for Edelgard.

The odd medley of sounds going on around them was attractive to them. The couple was no stranger to quiet, and actually was really appreciative of it, but on this particular journey, they were grateful for the presence of some of their trusted friends. Felix and Ingrid’s blows were rhythmic, and when coupled with Annette and Dorothea’s singing, it turned out to be quite the unique musical style. Ignatz and Marianne would sporadically exchange words, mostly of appraisal and gentle teaching.

“Did you know that despite having unified Valm, King Alm won against the Rigelian army by almost sheer luck?” Edelgard commented, after reading a paragraph that explained how victories were not always technically achieved and used King Alm as an example.

Byleth set aside her novel, and thought for a second, trying to remember what she had read on the old Valentia, “Doesn’t surprise me. He might have been trained by a knight, but strategy is something that requires its own training, and that’s achieved by experience. His battles were head on. To me it’s a mystery how Berkut of Rigel lost to him.”

Edelgard reflected a bit before agreeing, “His is a tragic tale. To have everything he ever wanted taken away from him like that...”

“It makes you almost hate-”

“Lunch is ready, everyone!” Dorothea announced, popping the bubble Edelgard and Byleth had unknowingly created around themselves. When had she gotten up to request lunch and check on its status, they didn’t know. But food was most certainly welcome.

* * *

After the skies went dark, the group agreed it was time for dinner. Members of the ship’s crew helped Ignatz carry the easels he and Marianne had used, while Ingrid attentively offered to help with the paintings.

For one so young, Ignatz already showed signs of being highly prolific.

Edelgard on her side, felt elated that they wouldn’t stay at the deck. Sure, the torches lit up the space quite cozily, but the amount of water plus darkness still was a bit too much for her at the moment.

Byleth sensed her partner’s growing discomfort and gently held onto her until they were back at the inner gallery.

On their way in, they could hear Annette murmuring the lyrics to a song invented by her, and Felix’s low, but still hearable tiny chuckle at his wife’s antics. Dorothea teased Ingrid unrelentingly, and Ignatz praised Marianne’s work of the day.

As they all sat on the table and food was brought, a sensation of peace flooded through the room. That was until an uncomfortable question was brought up.

“Edie, what does the crew dine?” Dorothea asked as her generously served plate of steak, sausage, blood sausage, was put in front of her.

“Same as we do, although how it’s served and prepared is up to them.” Byleth answered for her wife, who was already cutting through her steak.

Dorothea seemed surprised, but pleased, “Oh, that’s… nice to hear, good job there.”

Edelgard scoffed, swallowing a bite of her own steak before speaking, “Did you think I’d have them eating bread and water while we feast on meat and wine?”

Byleth eyed her wife intently, trying to determine whether the Emperor was truly upset or not. All eyes in the room went to and fro between Dorothea’s shocked face and Edelgard’s seemingly passive one. The latter did not interrupt her eating.

“All people deserve decent treatment. The Palace did so with its personnel since before I was born, and I mean to carry on that treatment to whoever serves me.” Edelgard took a sip of her wine.

Byleth smiled, glad that Edelgard apparently did not take offense towards Dorothea’s comment. The ex-mercenary placed a soothing hand on her wife’s shoulder, and the tender look in her eyes was returned by lilac orbs.

“One of many reasons I’m glad to serve you as a knight, Your Highness,” Ingrid broke the silence, raising her glass in a rare display of confidence outside of her duties, “your heart is in the right place.”

Felix, characteristically silent, followed his old friends cue and raised his glass as well, “I don’t regret joining your cause.”

Annette, on her side, happy that the tension in the room was dissipating, decided to take it a step further and raised her glass, joyously exclaiming, “To Emperor Edelgard, and her good heart.”

“To Emperor Edelgard!” chorused Annette, Felix, Ingrid, Ignatz and Marianne.

Dorothea, however, in a lower voice than the rest, said something slightly different, smiling and staring directly at the white-haired ruler, “To Edie and her good heart.”

Edelgard bowed her head in appreciation, “Thank you, everyone. Let’s not forget to thank our beloved teacher, for without her guidance, I would have lost my way.” A small pause to grab her glass, “To Empress Byleth!”

“To Empress Byleth!”

* * *

Dinner went uneventfully after that. Before each couple retired to their cabins, Dorothea took a minute to approach Edelgard.

“Edie, do you have a moment?”

Edelgard let go of Byleth’s arm, “I’ll catch up with you in a moment, dear.”

At Byleth’s nod and retiring footsteps, she went to the brunette songstress, “Yes, Dorothea?”

The taller woman sighed, “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to ruin the mood.”

Edelgard hummed pensively, “It’s okay, Dorothea. I know the inequality between social classes is one of your biggest concerns. I took no offense. I apologize for my lack of tact.”

Dorothea let out a relieved huff, “Oh, thank the goddess. You looked scary back there. Well… We should go off to our rooms. Ladies need their beauty sleep, no?”

Edelgard shook her head lightheartedly, “Good night, Dorothea.”

“Good night, Edie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the tardiness, everyone. Work got in the way. Now, with the quarantine, it's finally time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. More on the way!


	3. Arrival of the Eagles

If there was one thing Edelgard was sure of, is that Fódlan’s reclusion policies had to change. She was the Emperor now, for the Goddess’ sake, and she had no idea how far this continent was.

It had taken a full month of being at sea to finally visualize the shores of the Tryas continent. There were still days of maritime travel left, and the young Emperor could not wait to get down of the ship.

Marianne, Byleth had told her, shared the feeling. Her bouts of nausea lessened considerably after the first two weeks at sea, but they were still a nuisance.

Their routine had gone mostly the same, with the exception of “game nights” where they would play cards and traditional board games, including some Byleth had learned while wandering around Fódlan with Jeralt and their mercenary company. Never had Edelgard thought she’d miss the stacks of paperwork to do.

Now she sat at her rather simple desk, installed at a corner of her cabin, filling her diary’s pages with insights and theories on how to improve relations with the troublesome neighboring nations of Almyra and Sreng.

With Hilda and Claude both gone to Almyra, the political relations between Fódlan and the Almyrans had started to show improvement, and while the Leicester Alliance had been dissolved and absorbed into the Empire, House Goneril was as compromised as ever to their duty of manning Fódlan’s Locket, and showed no signs of rebelling against the new Emperor. Edelgard assumed it was out of gratitude for letting their youngest steward live.

Sreng, on the other hand, was not cooperating in the least. Their hatred towards the old Kingdom for annexing big part of their land, and leaving them little more than a stump during the time of King Lambert, and House Gautier’s own politics regarding the repelling of the incursions, only served to cement Sreng’s intense desire to invade.

House Gautier was, before Sylvain assumed its leadership promptly after the war, not at all apt for engaging in diplomatic treaties. Now with the young man and Mercedes at its head, House Gautier was positively reforming for good. That, in turn, meant that relations with Sreng could finally begin their own improvement. Who would’ve thought that Sylvain would make that good a Margrave? With his penchant for-

“Overthinking again, my Emperor?” Byleth came into the room suddenly, but Edelgard did not move a muscle.

“Hello, my Empress. No, not overthinking per se. I was just recapitulating. The situation with Almyra is at relative ease, with Claude assuming his role as Crown Prince. Sreng proves trickier, but I’m confident Sylvain will rise to the challenge. I was also working on possible future dialogues with both lands.”

Byleth, bless her soul, only responded an “Ah” and proceeded to sit down beside her love, “The rest of the group is doing their usual and we still got days ahead of us before we dock at Port Dia. This big detour is quite annoying. Let me see what you got there.”

* * *

Another week went by after that conversation.

The Sun wasn’t even fully out yet. Gentle orange and yellow mingled among blues and even purples, slowly, oh so slowly, illuminating the sky and making stars fade away with their shine. But Port Dia was finally minutes away.

Edelgard’s sight remained locked on the port, and took a deep breath. Once they touched ground, she’d have to be Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of the Adresto-Fódlan Empire, and not the much simpler “Edelgard” or “Edie” she had the chance to be during their journey.

Byleth was inside the ship, making sure everyone’s luggage was carefully handled and Ingrid’s pegasus, Fraldarius, wasn’t upset.

“Oh, oh, oh! I can’t wait to see how everything is like here!” Annette bounced lightly in her place. Felix agreed with a mere “Hmm” and nod.

“I’m sure there will be many things to see. I wonder if there are Pegasus Knights here. This would be a lovely opportunity to learn new techniques.” Ingrid added, with a distraught Dorothea hanging from her arm.

“I’m sure you’ll pick up whatever they teach you, love, but just look at the view! This little port town looks so cozy and picturesque. I’m dying to see the capital! It’s bound to be beautiful.” Dorothea’s voice remained composed, but her eyes betrayed her real feelings: a mixture of childish excitement and genuine curiosity filled her emerald irises.

The sight charmed Ingrid, “I assure you, it cannot be any more beautiful than you are.” she said before being smothered in kisses.

“I’ve read only a couple books that vaguely depict Tryas, and I must admit I am curious as well. It seems so alike, yet so different from Fódlan.” Commented Ignatz, rubbing sleep away from his eyes and putting on his glasses, “the sky is lovely, I’ll try to commit this sight to memory and paint it when I have the chance.”

Seeing Ignatz distracted with yet another landscape to paint made Marianne giggle and, trying to help, the blue-haired woman practiced the technique Ignatz had taught her. Envisioning the mixture of colors as actions one might do.

“See how the yellows and oranges of the sunrays seem to be linked as if they were holding hands?” she whispered quietly. Her husband in turn took her hand, kissed her knuckles, and linked their own fingers.

A figure joined the group, and Edelgard turned around at the new presence.

“Excuse me, Your Majesty,” the captain of the _Adelaide,_ Dantés, bowed down at the waist, arm behind his back, and then spoke, “we’ll be docking in only a few minutes. Also, I was asked to inform that Her Majesty the Empress requested your presence in the innermost gallery.”

Edelgard nodded, “Thank you, Captain. I shall join her before we dock. Thank you and your skilled crew for your splendid services.”

The captain bowed once again, content smile on his face. It wasn’t every day that he received compliments from the Emperor herself. But then again, she and the Empress were getting quite the fame of being kind to their subjects. He departed the premises, presumably to overlook his men.

“If you all will excuse me for a moment.” Edelgard voiced before making a beeline for the staircase that led to the gallery mentioned by Dantés.

Once the white-haired woman was out of earshot, Dorothea sighed, some of the emotion in her eyes gone, “She’s back at it. I suspect any jokes I make will put my head at stake now.”

“Better keep them between you and me, then.” Ingrid responded, making Dorothea cackle.

* * *

“Byleth?” called the Adrestian woman, reaching the gallery.

This gallery, opposed to the one holding the dining room, was used for storage, but it also held a fortified panic room in case there was an attack.

“I’m here.” replied the teal-haired, staring out of a porthole and then turning to Edelgard.

“What’s the matter? Captain Dantés said we’ll dock shortly. Is everything in-”

In a matter of seconds, or perhaps even less, Byleth had exterminated the distance between them and crashed her lips against her wife’s.

Shocked, it took the Emperor a few seconds to kiss back, and surround Byleth’s neck with her arms.

The two spent what felt like endless moments in each other’s embrace, enjoying these last few moments of quiet before both slipped into their roles as Emperor and Empress.

Once their kiss ended, Byleth shrugged her shoulders in the most nonchalant way possible for someone wearing an ornate suit and Imperial Tiara, “I thought that once we get down the ship we won’t have that much time just for us. Also, I know you’re stressed, so… I wanted to help. Did I?”

Edelgard’s laughter filled the room and Byleth’s conviction that it was the sweetest sound existent was reinforced.

“Of course you did, my love. Just your presence is the remedy to any stresses.”

The ship rocked and Byleth knew it was their cue. She adjusted Edelgard’s own tiara and said:

“Time to go up.”

* * *

As they got out of the gallery, they noticed the Sun was that much higher in the sky, and nearly all remnants of dark blue were gone. They arrived just at the time planned. They also noticed that the ship had indeed just docked, and the ramps for the passengers were being set. A small contingent of at least a hundred men and women was already waiting at the pier, and they could only assume they were the ones assigned to receive them.

“Very well, we have arrived.” Edelgard spoke solemnly, and everyone knew what to do.

Ignatz, dressed in a fine suit of light green colors and warm browns with a brown coat on top, offered his arm to Marianne, dressed in one of her usual light blue and white dresses with golden frills adorning it, her coat over her shoulders, who gladly took it and held onto it for dear life as they descended the ramp, followed by Annette and Dorothea, who were giggling as quietly as they possibly could.

Annette had decided to match her husband, using a rather simple light grey dress and deep red coat that matched the bluish grey of Felix’s armor and red cape, fastened with the insignia of the Crown’s Personal Guard. Annette wore two brooches: one with House Fraldarius’ crest, and another with House Dominic’s.

Dorothea, like Annette, decided to match as well and, as predicted by her wife, chose one of her most elaborate gowns just for this moment: cobalt blue with little details and embroideries in lighter shades, frills that swayed with her every step and fine silver jewelry attached at her neck and ears, no coat. A brooch in her (thank goodness, shallow) neckline with the coat of arms of House Galatea showed off her pride.

Ingrid descended the ramp, lance in hand, halting mid-way. Her polished armor, boasting the double-headed eagle of the Adrestian Empire front and back, produced several clanking sounds as she moved. Her light blue cape matched the cobalt blue of her Pegasus Knight armor nicely, with the brooch being an emblem of the Empire’s Pegasus Knight Corps, modified to accommodate the insignia of the Guard.

Edelgard and Byleth followed, with Edelgard grabbing onto Byleth’s arm like a madwoman, trying (and succeeding) to not give away her fright of falling into the water. Remembering every little thing her brother Stefan taught her about appearances and behavior.

Under her burgundy heavy coat, her elaborate crimson gown, embroidered with gold and white details, and designed to allow Her Imperial Majesty to move way more freely than other dresses its style would normally allow, swayed slightly with a light morning breeze that graced the pier.

Byleth’s own teal and crimson heavy coat swayed, revealing her polished low-heeled black boots and finely tailored trousers embroidered in silver, as well as her white blouse, adorned with also silver embroidery that mimicked the collar she used to wear during Academy days. The Sword of the Creator hung at her left side, imposing and menacing. The ex-mercenary exuded confidence and might, and didn’t let on that her wife was pretty much threatening to tear chunks of her flesh apart.

The tiaras on both Emperor and Empress, twin double-headed eagles with their wings spread open and bright jewels in their middles (a ruby for Edelgard, and a sapphire for Byleth), that held by ornate gusts of wind, shone in the sunlight, slightly taking on the color of the magnificent hues the sky had adopted.

Felix came last, also sword in hand. As per protocol, the Emperor and Empress had to be surrounded by their personal guard, that being Ingrid and Felix.

Once every last member of the Fódlan group was safely standing at the pier and away from the ramps, Felix and Ingrid stepped forward, forming a sort of barrier between the welcoming party and their lieges. A grey-haired man and a redheaded woman approached. Once they reached Felix and Ingrid, they placed one knee on the floor each.

“Greetings, Your Imperial Majesties, and welcome to the Kingdom of Nohr. We are honored with your presence,” said the man candidly and courteously.

Edelgard and Byleth lowered their heads slightly, and Byleth spoke first:

“You may rise. We’re honored to have received the invitation.”

Edelgard, however, cut to the chase as their interlocutors rose to their feet, “I assume you are the ones assigned to escort us to the capital,”

“We are, Your Majesty,” the woman responded, “I am Selena of Northrun, retainer to First Princess Camilla of Nohr.”

The man puffed his chest in pride before presenting himself, “And I am Silas of Northrun, Knight of the Kingdom and retainer of Second Princess Corrin of Nohr, at your service. We were tasked with making sure you and your entourage reach our capital safely.”

Edelgard hummed in appreciation. This knight seemed compromised with his post. Byleth resumed the speaking, however, “Very well, you may discuss the necessary logistics with our guard, after we’re guided to where we need to be.”

Byleth was no stranger at all to escort missions, having done many with her father in her time as a mercenary. Edelgard and herself were to be taken to their carriage first and foremost while logistics of the formation were discussed, entourage led into their own carriages and luggage put away safely, all at a speedy rate.

“Of course, Your Highnesses. Please, this way.” The man, Silas, gestured with his arms to the end of the pier, where three lavish carriages were lined up and waiting for their passengers. The first, fancier than the other two, boasted small pennants on each corner: two of the Adresto-Fódlan Empire, and two of the Kingdom of Nohr.

Felix and Ingrid, taking note of everything around them, nodded to each other and proceeded to escort the Fódlan entourage to their carriages.The royal pair went first, separating and Felix offering his arm to Edelgard, while Ingrid did so with Byleth. The process was repeated with each pair, and once everyone was seated inside, Ingrid went back to the ramp and onto the _Adelaide_ ’s deck to mount Fraldarius, who was patiently waiting for his master.

The pegasus took flight briefly, and landed just a little beyond the carriages so that nobody was hurt accidentally before approaching her comrade and the Nohrian retainers.

“What is the formation going to be like?” Felix asked once Ingrid was at his side.

Silas took no time answering, “Selena and I will lead, followed by 50 of our soldiers. The Emperor and Empress’ carriage and the rest of their entourage come next, and then the rest of our men. Feel free to accommodate yourselves as you see fit. We have a company of archers split between the front and rear, as well as a few Malig Knights, that’s to say, wyvern riders to patrol from above.”

Pulling out a map, Selena added, “We will traverse the Poacher’s Forest, then the Wastelands, and finally arrive at this small trading town, Goldkey, tonight. Tomorrow we will resume and reach the capital, Windmire. Given that no setbacks arise, we should be at Krakenburg Castle tomorrow afternoon.”

Ingrid and Felix nodded. A horse was called and offered to Felix, who mounted the animal effortlessly and assumed his position right beside the carriages of the Fódlan group.

“Everyone! On your mounts!” Commanded Selena.

The Nohrian forces quickly did as told and reached their horses and wyverns. The formation was perfectly aligned in all of five minutes.

Inside their carriage, Byleth observed, “They’re certainly organized.”

Edelgard was impressed as well, “An effective military doesn’t always depend on organization, but the Nohrian Army certainly _is_ organized. For what King Xander told me in his letters, his army went through a cleansing process after their own war. He’s assured me these are some of his best and most loyal.”

“And they better be.” Byleth mused, a bit somberly. These were foreign lands, and no harm was to reach her wife.

Outside, a few shouts from Silas signaled the departure of the contingent.

The horses pulling the carriages began trotting, and somehow, Edelgard and Byleth knew this would be a long trip. They only sat back, and reveled in the great first impression they left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here in AO3. While not my first piece of fanfiction, it is my first (published) piece for Fire Emblem. Constructive criticism is appreciated. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'll gladly reply.
> 
> Chapter 2 is underway, but I won't make any promises regarding deadlines.


End file.
